Demons, Angels, and The Broken
by Aph-Ireland
Summary: This is a demon/creature au that focuses on a lot of the characters. There are hunters and also angels. But the main objective is can they survive? Will anyone even make it out alive from the war that will soon begin? Looks like youll have to find out..
1. Chapter 1, The Vargas Family

(( Welcome to Chapter 1 of Demons, Angels, and The Broken! This is hopefully going to be an updated series so everyone can enjoy it ALL. Just. Absorb that stuff. Anyways this is a demon/creature au for hetalia if you havent noticed so yeah. In the beginning if chapters i will warn you of brief events such as violence blood and major death. "WAIT WAIT MA JO R D EATH?" Ha. H a. Yes. :) enjoy your pain and suffering my friends, toodles. ))

The night felt cold and crisp, the wind was just right. This night felt like it had pleasant vibes like when you got an A+ on that test you completely guessed on. The moon was a delightful crescent, Feli loved the moon around this time, but he loved it more when it was full. Every demon did after all. Feli, though, loved astronomy. He has lived for an awfully long time and has witnessed the great works of many Italian Astronomers since the very beginning. He also loved the arts and would peek on little plays or when an artist would be drawing he'd watch from a distance, for the artist would probably feel his essence if he were directly looking over their shoulder.

Feli liked many other gentle things, but as a demon he liked some rather dark things too. Many demons did in fact, of course it's their nature. Gathering up hunters and torturing them was such a fa

mous act that many demons did and still do. His Grandpa, Romulus, was a leader of a notorious group that did horrible things to hunters. The only reason they would kill hunters was to keep their families safe though, but later on it was for both pleasure and protection. For hunters have done many killing of demons and creatures too. Feli knew a few hunters and knew many other creatures and demons.

Feli sighed, his light brown hair slightly waving in the wind. He was on a tall building, watching over some citizens who were hurrying to get home. Some were drunk, some were workers, and some were teens struggling to get home before their curfew. Feli blinked as he saw a glimpse of a shadow near an alleyway, he smiled slyly and stealthily jumped the buildings to where the alley way was located. He jumped down into the alley way and carefully landed on his feet, he looked up and huffed with a scowl. "Oh, you. Why are you out so late?" He asked.

"I'd ask you the same, Feli." The man turned around, and smiled. It was Romeo, he had another name which was Seborga. Romeo swished his tail lightly and hummed, waiting for a response from Feli. Without Romano here they could get in a nasty fight. Brothers usually do so that's alright. Right? Of course, but not in serious matters. That's what they thought though, Romulus was always against them fighting with each other. It could lead to a bad fall out or one of them being heavily wounded he would always warn.

"I was just looking over the town, but quit changing the subject to me. What are you doing here?" Feli crossed his arms and his tail patted lightly on the ground like a foot tapping out of impatience.

Romeo leaned on the wall and kept smiling his devilish grin. Was he up to no good or was he just fucking with him? "I heard of some hunter and angel activity from around here. I thought I'd see if it's true for myself," Romeo then chuckled and smirked," watching the town? Are you sure you weren't looking for the vampire guy?"

Feli stiffened and felt his face flush up a bit. It certainly wasn't the reason why he was there, but every time he was mentioned he couldn't help but feel tingly or blush. He would talk more to the man, but he barely even knew him. He just knew his name was Ludwig and he lived in another place in Europe which was Germany. "No I wasn't, plus i haven't even seen him in awhile. He lives in Germany remember," he then looked up and hissed, "if you've heard of activity then tell Grandpa! Don't go out here on your own, that's the most stupidest thing you can do. Would you like to become someone else's trophy, Romeo?"

Romeo frowned when Feli nagged him. "I do not, but i'd still like to see. I'm curious."

"Curiosity kills people." Feli growled and stepped to him, grabbing him by his shirt collar and digging his fists into his shirt. "Or send demons back to hell, deep in hell. In the worst part of hell where you get to be with Satan himself and he personally fucking tortures your miserable soul." Feli hissed the last few words and tried to act calm when he talked. He knows Grandpa Romulus wouldn't be happy AT ALL if one of his kin went to hell. Only Grandpa Romulus knew what it was like to be a truly miserable soul in hell. Feli once over heard him say he met the Devil and that it wasn't pretty.

Romeo's eyes widened a bit when Feli grabbed him, freezing up and giving him a scowl. He was being protective again.

"He's right you know?" A mysterious voice said from above.

They both looked up with a bit of fear in their eyes. They both knew that voice and always heard it everyday.

Grandpa Romulus casually dropped down and stepped to the boys, he took Feli's hands off of Romeo and sighed. "Why can't you to just act like obedient grand children and stay put? You know hunters are out right now. And Feli what you just explained to Romeo is EXACTLY why you shouldn't be out either." He softly scowled at the boys.

"I'm sorry.." They said in unison and huffed.

"Good, now I should get you both home before that famous hunter comes around." He glared at the thought of that Basch guy. His sister was also a hunter, but Basch would rarely let her hunt.

The boys blinked and nodded, they later went home with Grandpa Romulus where they would meet Romano. The boys exchanging glares and hisses on the way there. Later on the sun would come up and all the humans would come out. What these three didn't know is that soon some nasty events would happen.

(( ahhHh this chapter was a bit short since it was a brief introduction to the some of the Vargas family. More will be coming soon fam so dont worry your pretty little head! ))


	2. Chapter 2, The Kirklands

**WARNING: There is gun mention and slight blood near the end, just a heads up!** ))

The eldest brother of the Kirklands sighed as he glanced at the streets of bustling people. Hurrying to get to work or school. Alistair wasn't really in the mood for anything and was a bit worried. He just wanted for his brothers to get home safe and sound. All he has to do is pray and hope that they do, going around to patrol can be dangerous and is was their turns. Some of them checking on the humans they were assigned to. Pat was checking on this sweet girl that was in the safe hands of Francis, Arthur was checking on Alfred, and Arwel was checking on Matthew. Luckily Nollaig was safe with Mum and Dad at head quarters. Attacks rarely ever happen there and he will be guarded there and be safe.

Lately Alistair has caught news of paranormal activity in Western Europe. The leading countries being Austria, Germany, Italy, Belgium, and France. He was stressed about this and was a bit nervous. Alistair has always had self doubts and he didn't want to put his brothers in ANY danger... But he needed help. He didn't like admitting that, but he had too and demons won't go to hell themselves to be tortured. He hated it when he had to go and do these jobs, he had a big fear of getting his wings taken or even getting killed. When he was with Arthur they saw Francis get his taken, he was thrown out and was cast down to Earth and it was absolutely terrifying. Arthur still visited him once in awhile to see how he was doing, but the memories of that event gives Alistair shakes and shivers.

Getting your wings taken is like having your souk taken. Like loosing your whole family. Well, that's at least how his Dad explained it as. Dad hasn't gotten his taken, but surprisingly had friends who got theirs taken away. Some of them being fallen angels who couldn't get away with them. Some fallen angels how ever have gotten away with out loosing their wings, they're the lucky ones who don't deserve to have them. Evil people, they are.

Alistair stood up fast as he heard a creak from outside the flat he was in. He scowled at the doorway and felt for the silver knife in his right pocket then felt for his holy water in his left. They were there. Good. He grabbed the handle of the knife lightly and kept it in his pocket, striding to the door as quietly as he could. As he got closer he slowed his breathing and looked through the peephole. Too late. The door slammed open on his face and the ginger proudly shuffled in, looking around for his dear brother.

"Alistair?" He asked, his Irish accent a bit thick.

Alistair grumbled and held his bleeding nose, closing the door with a loud bang. Pat squeaked and whipped around, gasping at the blood. "I'm here, you should start saying the code words I give ya so I don't end up with an injured face." He mumbled.

"Whoa I'm sorry, I forgot what the code word even was!" Pat chuckled and walked over, helping Alistair to his feet.

"Yours was 'Kiss me I'm Irish' . You even made it yourself! How do you not remember?!" He hissed.

"Ooooooh yeah!" Pat laughed and ruffled his own hair.

"Pat I'm being serious," Alistair frowned then grabbed Pat's wrist, inspecting his eyes, " hell you could be a shape shifter right now. This is why we use code names and such!"

Pat's eyes didn't flash silver and kept green. He nodded and softly pulled away from his brother, "I'm sorry Big Brother, I'll try and remember.." Pat knew how worried and stressed Alistair is so he made sure to follow his instructions to reduce his anxiety.

"Good, I don't want any of ya hurt. Is anyone else on their way? Do you know?" Alistair slightly tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms.

"Oh! Well Arthur is visiting with Francis while Michelle is out for a walk and I believe Arwel is still with Matthew!" Pat smiled.

Alistair nodded and smiles a bit. "How's Miss Michelle doing?"

Pat gasped and got a bit excited. "I heard that she's dating a fellow named Emil! And Emil is with that famous hunter group, the ones called the Nordics!" Pat purred out, Michelle was one of his favorite humans and now knowing that she's with a hunter would mean that she's extra safe.

"Ah, well that's good. I'm happy that she's in safe hands- say how exactly did you find this out, Patty?" Alistair raised a brow.

Angels weren't really supposed to talk with their human until it was their time or if it felt 'right'. Alistair knew Pat wasn't ready since he could be socially awkward and was shy of this adorable girl.

"I overheard her talking with Francis before she left for her walk of course. And yes they were outside, in fact they were in the porch having a nice cup of tea." Pat huffed and crossed his arms.

Alistair chuckled. "Alright Pat, no need to be worked up about this."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and a soft voice said "Dragons!" Alistair smirked at Pat and Pat scrunched up his nose. Arwel was at the door and he walked over, opening the door and gasping. Blood was trailing down Arwel's arm from three huge scratches that looked as if they were from a claw.

"I-I. What happened?!" Alistair quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. He inspected Arwel's arm with a glare then looked up at him. "What happened?"

Arwel calmly smiled down at him, it didn't hurt all that much which was good. But the creature he was attacked from was lucky. The bullet that Arwel shot at them grazed their shoulder. Just enough to put them in shock and hurt them a bit. Arwel didn't like to kill demons or creatures knowing that they possibly have families too. "Something just attacked me is all! But don't worry I went ahead and shot them... The silver bullet seemed to have some effect."

Alistair sighed. "At least you're not dead, you need to be more careful! Now, Pat, go get me some bandages to bandage up Arwel's arm."

Pat nodded and quickly walked off to get the said bandages. He came back a few moments later with bandages, a cold compress, and some antibiotics to put on his arm. Arewl rolled his eyes at being babied by the older two and huffed. Alistair fixed up his arm and stood up. "There, now you should probably rest it."

"Alright I will.." Arwel yawned and sat down. He was tired from his flight all the way to Quebec and needed some rest. Pat sat down in a corner and crossed his arms, nuzzling into the nook and quickly falling asleep. No one knew why he liked sleeping in corners, but he thought it was comfy. Yes, beds are comfy too, but corners are just so delightful in his opinion. Alistair looked over at the two and smiled gently. They were adorable when they slept- well everyone was, but Alistair couldn't help but grin at them. He could see childlike innocence when they slept, which was quite adorable.

A quiet knock came at the door and a stubborn voice muttered "Flying Mint Bunny."

"Come in, everyone's asleep now so be quiet." Alistair whispered.

Arthur stepped in and scowled around then blinked and looked at Arwel's arm. "What happened?" He said with a hush and closed the door before he walked to Alistair.

"He was attacked." He sighed.

"By whom? This is just getting ridiculous!"

"Keep down your voice," Alistair muttered," I know it's ridiculous. They need to learn to pick on other angels and not us-"

"Thats rude of you to say, other angels are a bit more innocent and don't have decent training like us."

"Well yes, but-" The scotsman sighed in frustration.

"I know what you mean, but be careful about what you wish for, Brother." He whispered and patted his shoulder. Alistair nodded at his words. The two went ahead and went into separate rooms to sleep. Luckily they would wake up later and refreshed. But like the Vargas's they didn't know about the soon upcoming turn of events.

(( yaaaaay i hoped you all liked this chapter! Now onto chapter 3 which might be violent, lets see how it turms out! ))


	3. Chapter 3, The Famous Hunter Duo

**Warning: weapon mention and some violence. No blood is mentioned though. ))**

Basch stepped out of the car and sighed, the sun was finally setting and he had a job to do inside the abandoned warehouse just outside of Salzburg, Austria. His little sister, Lily, stepped out of the car. Lily was about 4 years younger than 18 year old Basch Zwingli. He sighed and went to the trunk of the car, popping it open and getting out a silver pistol and knife, both with engravings. He looked at Lily and pondered for a moment before handing her two knives like his. "Be careful with them, I know you're good with knives, but I don't want you to go hurting yourself." He grunted. Lily nodded and quietly took them.

They were investigating a case in which a couple got killed, most likely to be a vampire attack. The scene was surprisingly not too messy from what Basch heard which was quite interesting to him. This must be a vampire in hiding who accidentally gave in to finally feasting upon some human blood instead of generic silly little blood tablets and animals. Basch frowned and squinted at the warehouse, closing the trunk of the car. It probably would have been more wise to come during the day when the creature would have been sleeping. Now the two would have to deal with them when they were just waking up. Basch looked at easy, a pit forming in his stomach. She blinked and smiled to ease him, but that didn't work. Basch didn't want to lose Lily. Lily was his only company and his responsibility. She was also the sweetest little sister anyone could ask for. If he lost her he wouldn't be able to live with himself, especially knowing it would be his fault. He sighed shakily and mustered up a convincing smile. "Are you ready schwester?"

"I am... Just a bit nervous, vampires can be a bit scary!" She laughed off lightly.

Basch nodded and began to walk to the building, Lily following close behind him. "I know what you mean, stay close to me so you don't get separated."

"I know bruder, we do this all the time I know the drill." She sighed and they entered the building. She was a bit sick of his nagging, but she knew it was for her own safety and so he wouldn't be as worried.

The inside of the building was empty and dim. To the far right were stairs that lead to smaller rooms. The light grey paint of the walls were old and peeling off. The air was slightly musty and filled with dust which made both of their eyes water. It was eerily silent throughout the whole building which made them uneasy. Basch held his pistol tightly and looked at the aged stairs. He nodded over at Lily and stepped on the first step and froze up a bit. They turned around and looked toward the doorway they left open. No one was there, probably just the breeze and the sound of the aging warehouse. Basch then looked back to walk up the steps and gasped quietly. At the top was a man with violet eyes and dark brown hair. He had an odd curl in his hair and he had a mole on the left side of his mouth. What was odd is that he was wearing aristocratic like clothing that was a dark shade of blue. Basch stepped off the stairs and put his free arm in front of Lily, glaring up at the figure. He pointed the gun at him and growled lowly, "State your name and business here, beast."

"Beast? Like I've never heard that used for my kind before." The gentleman smirked and chuckled, his eyes examining over Basch then Lily. Finally the man nodded and stepped down a few steps, the other two stepping back. "The name is Roderich, Roderich Edelstein." He cracked a smile and the two's eyes widened a bit when they saw fangs.

"So you're the one who attacked that couple, hm?" Basch hissed out and kept his aim on Roderich. Lily shakily got one of her knives from the pocket of her shorts and held the handle with both hands. She tried not to show how intimidated she was, but that was obviously failing. She wanted to throw up and fall to her knees. She wanted to run out, but that would probably disappoint brother. Roderich nodded at Basch then smiled over at Lily. Just a sly little smile to freak her out. He thought she was the cutest little thing and that it'd be fun to freak her out. Basch glanced at Lily then glared at Roderich. "Don't think of touching Lily." He snapped and stepped back a bit.

"I wasn't thinking of it." He hummed and started down the stairs towards the two. Basch kept a hand in front of Lily and the other on the pistol that was still aimed at Roderich's chest. Roderich stretched a bit when he reached the bottom then sighed, scowling at them. "Now is the only reason you came is to confront me or are you going to do your jobs? It's quite boring watching one shake at the sight of me and the other get worked up for no reason."

Basch stepped to the man and pressed the gun to his chest. "Thats right, thank you for reminding me of the job I have to finish." Basch almost put his finger on the trigger, but Roderich just slapped it from his hands. Lily gasped and ran over to the weapon. When she picked it up and turned around he was right in front of her. He smiled down at her and just chuckled. "You're a sweet little girl aren't you? You're just absolutely adorable!" Lily trembled and just kept staring into his eyes. She knew that if she tempted to shoot him she'd probably miss. She knew that if she tried to stab him she'd probably have her neck snapped or something of that measure. Lily squeezed her eyes shut when he began to pat her head. All of a sudden she felt him stop and she opened her eyes, Roderich was on the floor and Basch was on top of him. He gripped his throat tightly and began to strangle him, he would have stabbed him or shot him, but he was angry that he touched Lily and scared her on purpose. Roderich hissed and squirmed under Basch, his face starting to turn a bit red.

"U-uhm bruder... You can stop, its ok." She whispered out and Basch looked back in surprise, slackening his grip. Roderich blinked and looked at her in surprise too. He didn't understand why the little girl was being friendly and merciless. "I... Don't think he actually wants to hurt people. He might just get hungry sometimes and accidentally attack them y-you know? He's also probably a smug asshole who plays with people for fun- uh... Am I right?" She looked at Roderich and he slightly nodded in disbelief. Basch huffed and let go, stepping away from Roderich. "I can't believe this."

"Hm?" Lily blinked.

"You don't want me to kill him anymore!"

"Well yes... It was just a mistake he couldn't control."

"And that's why he must be killed."

Lily frowned and puffed out her cheeks. She knew there could be good in this Roderich fellow, but it'd be trouble convincing her brother that he is. Lily sighed and went over to Roderich, offering a hand, in which he took, and helped him up. He nodded as a thank you and she looked at Basch. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was obviously no turning back and he wouldn't be able to convince her. "Fine I'll leave him be." He mumbled and bitterly looked at Roderich. He smiled a bit and waved. "Now let's leave, Lily- and give me my pistol please." Lily sighed and turned to Roderich. "A pleasure meeting you." She huffed and walked to her brother, shoving the pistol lightly in his hands. After that Lily walked out of the building and got in the passenger seat of the car. Basch frowned a bit then turned to Roderich. "If I get another case from here I'm coming for you, alright?"

"Well.. Uh..," Roderich smiled out of nervousness, "I actually kinda want to go with the both of you.."

"What?! You could kill us!" Basch hissed.

"... I clearly would not, have I tried to kill any of you? No, the only one hostile was you." He snapped. Basch went silent and scowled a bit, he hated being wrong. "Fine you can come with us- just don't get in the way and don't scare Lily." He huffed and motioned for him to walk with him to the car. Roderich smiled in satisfaction and waved to Lily. Lily perked up and gasped, waving back. When they got in the car she was excited and immediately started to ask questions. Roderich happily answered while Basch drove in silence. Basch was thinking of all the positivities of having a vampire on their side. He seemed to have taken a liking to Lily so he'd probably protect her. He'd also know of some other creatures that they need to watch out for. He smiled and thought more. He maybe even knew the whereabouts of the demon leader Romulus. The three soon arrived at the motel they were at and checked in. Lily and Roderich talked until Basch had to put Lily to bed. After that Roderich and Basch talked a bit while he polished his weapons. Having a vampire on their side was actually, now, a great thought. Basch couldn't wait for the adventures to come... That is.. If he could handle what comes next..

(( nEX T TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z- nah just kidding anyways im sorry for the long wait! School and stuff so yeah! I hope ypu enjoyed it! ))


	4. Chapter 4, The Awakening

**(( TIME FOR CHAPTER 4! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY CHILDREN I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! GGGGAAAAAAAAAH ))**

Romulus huffed and paced in his room. He just got wind of some new hunters in Europe and that would mean trouble for him and the demon community. He rubbed his temples and huffed, the stress of protecting his sons and other people put a toll on him. He blinked and looked over at the man in the doorway. He never heard him enter, but that's ok. He loved the man anyways and he always had permission to enter. In the doorway was a man named Alderich, he had long blonde hair that he would usually tie back and he had beautiful light blue eyes. He nodded to him and Romulus smiled a bit and went to the man, wrapping his arms around him and putting his head on his shoulder. "Hello, Love." Romulus cooed and his tail swished lightly. Alderich smiled a bit and hugged him back loosely.

"Hello." He muttered and patted his back. "Are the new outbreak of hunters getting to you? Because i have some news from one of my sons.."

Romulus raised a brow at the mention of some other news and sighed. "Maybe.. And what is this news?"

"Well one of my son's friends has joined that Zwingli Hunter Duo... He's not quite clear on why yet, but he hopes it's just to spy on them."

Romulus frowned and looked a bit concerned. "Are you sure he's not captured? I- oh wait maybe he could have killed them already-"

"That 'Friend' is Roderich Edelstein, I'm certain he has not killed them at all. It's a possibility he could be captured, but they would already have killed him." Alderich sighed and rubbed the other's back. Romulus shrugged and leaned his head in him. Feeling some affection in between was special to him and it happened rarely. Trying to keep up with everything is hard and if it's just one vampire that might be alright. But if he tries to get other creatures to join him they might create a rebellion. A mix of hunters, angels even, and probably witches and other creatures. That'd be bad both for the supernatural and human world. But he had everything held together, if he tried a rebellion they could always go and execute him on the spot. Romulus pulled away from the other and smiled a bit. "Thank you, I needed that."

Alderich nodded and crossed his arms. "I'll come back later if you wan-"

"No no I'm fine. I need to get back to work and you need to watch over yourself and your boys. I'll be fine, I promise." He faked a smile. It hurt to push him away, but he really did have to continue with work and planning. Alderich nodded and kissed his forehead before waving on his way out. Romulus sat and thought of what to do before a co-worker burst in with panic in his eyes.

* * *

Mathias woke up slightly at the wheel of his car and stretched quietly, looking around. Luka was sitting in the passenger seat fast asleep, that's good. He was sometimes a bit stubborn when sleeping in cramped spaces, but luckily last night he didn't complain. He looked in the back and smiled to find Tino and Berwald leaning in each other with Peter in their lap. And Emil was on the floor of the back of the car. He looked out at where he was parked then laid his head back against the seat head. They were parked in a clearing which was at least three minutes away from a usually empty highway. Last night they finished a hunt and were so tired that they couldn't handle driving so they slept in the car. Last night were Wendigos. Luckily none of them were wounded and everything went according to plan.

Mathias felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped a bit and looked back. It was Berwald, still in the same position he was in when he was sleeping. He didn't want to wake up Tino nor Peter so he was silent and just sat there. Mathias raised a brow and Berwald pointed to the steering wheel. Mathias blinked then got the idea. He wanted him to go ahead and get on the road so they could probably get on the next case or go somewhere to eat. Mathias nodded and started up the car, the only one to stir in their sleep was Luka. Berwald sighed softly and gripped Tino and Peter a bit tighter, careful not to disturb them. Mathias tapped the steering wheel rhythmically and navigated to the highway that led to the nearest town. Soon enough they got to the nearest town which was Tonganoxie, Kansas. Mathias smiled deviously and honked the horn to wake everyone up. Luka woke up wide eyed and immediately turned to Mathias, hitting him in the shoulder and screaming something in Norwegian. Berwald kicked the back of Mathias's seat and Tino slowly woke up with a bit of a grumpy look. Peter screamed when he woke up and looked confused, searching for an answer to the loud noise. Emil instantly sat up only to be hit in the head with Tino's shoe. He winced and held his head, muttering curses under his breath. Mathias laughed despite getting kicked in the back and getting hit in the arm. "It's time to rise and shine! We have someone to meet today and then we have to go call one of those angels!" Mathias said brightly. Everyone groaned and stretched while Mathias hummed and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Uncle Maaaaaathiaaaaas I don't wanna go outside!" Peter whined.

"Well we're at a diner, Peter, so I suggest that you go outside with us so you can have pancakes with us!" Mathias smiled.

"Oh..." Peter thought to himself then huffed. "I'll get out then..."

"That's the spirit!" Mathias laughed brightly as the others chuckled. They all got out of the car and straightened their jackets and clothes, combing their hair with their fingers. They all nodded to each other and went inside. The diner was simple and empty, framed pictures covered the neat wooden walls and the counters at the bar were made of smooth grey marble. A woman was working behind the bar and welcomed the group after they got seated. The amber headed woman went up to them and asked for their orders. Each of them ordered breakfast and smiles at the waitress when she walked off to get them their food. "What a nice lady!" Tino smiled and tapped the table in an upbeat motion. Berwald nodded, but then the door to the diner opened. Luka smiled softly, he was right about this spot. A blonde with a cowlick and crystal blue eyes entered the diner. He had black rectangular glasses and what seemed to be an aviator jacket. He yawned and took a seat at the bar and then pulled out his phone and began to text. Mathias got up and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hello! Is your name Alfred?" He asked.

The man turned to him and looked startled, he had never seen the other in his life, "Y-yes my name is Alfred... How did you know?"

"My friend Luka over here knew that you were coming here! You see he has some spec-" Mathias bit his lip as his foot got roughly stomped on by Luka. Alfred blinked and looked at Luka then Mathias then at the four seated at the table. He then gasped and pointed at Luka. "You! I remember you from a long time ago when i was with my brother and Dad! I was about 10 when you were talking with him and stuff, wow dude it's nice to finally meet you!"

Luka nodded and held out his hand. Alfred smiled widely and shook it then he looked at the others. "How are these guys?"

Luka smiled a bit and gestured to each in order, "I consider them my family in a way... Anyways, this is Mathias, Tino, Berwald, Emil, and Peter. We were traveling here in America in hopes of finding you."

"Me?" He cocked his head to the side. "Why me?"

"Well... It's a bit hard to explain, but many are going to come after you soon. Your brother as well."

"MATTIE?!" He looked at him with panic. "POOR GUY HAS DONE NOTHIN' WRONG! THEY CAN'T GO FOR MATTIE!"

"Well they are, only to bring you and Arthur to pain. I can feel it, something is coming and we have to get you two to safety. As well as Michelle."

"You can 'feel it'?"

"Alfred just trust me. Will you at least let us help you? We don't want you hurt or damaged and next we're getting your brother. Then we'll escort you to Arthur and his brothers."

"... I guess... Alright- wait Arthur's brothers- my uncles? I haven't seen them in a long time!" He said in a bit of a shaky tone. It was clear his anxiety was showing and he felt uneasy about this whole 'people want to hurt you thing'. Luka acknowledged this and pat his shoulder lightly. "After we eat we should get a move on, ok?"

"Alright..." Alfred nodded and later they got their food and left for Quebec, Canada. Thencar was a bit squished, but they all managed. Luka looked outside the window the whole time. He was uneasy. Something... SOMETHING was about to happen. Something supernatural. Something that can possibly bring humanity to an end. This wasn't good. Wasn't. Good. At. All.

* * *

Far off in Rome, Italy was panic among Romulus and everyone that worked for him. Romulus rushed outside along with his coworker. The stone that had sealed in all of the most evil spirits was cracked. The stone, when opened, led to hell. To the fine man with the horns himself. Romulus had never looked so horrified. This would be bad. All demons and everything evil would break out and reign their torture. They'll get their revenge on all the hunters and living. The crack radiated a red light which people about 50 ft away would even see clearly. How would they seal it? They couldn't. That one gateway to hell was sealed thousands of years ago and no one would know how today and it was far too large. Possibly as big as a small outback cottage where one would store gardening tools in. All of a sudden a loud BANG came from the stone and echoed throughout the land. Birds were disrupted and flew from nearby trees. Every supernatural creature in Europe raised their heads in fear and felt a pounding in their chest. A war. A war is coming. The ones from hell wouldn't settle down or be soft at all. They'd attack everyone and everything. Even other demons and creatures. Another BANG echoed. The crack was slightly bigger now.

The kids. Romulus's eyes widened even more than they were and he got out his cellphone, calling Alderich. Alderich picked up, his voice a bit shaky, "What the hell is going on over there?"

"Uhm. Hell. But- but how is not the time to make jokes. I'm sorry. I called to ask you to immediately get my grandsons and take them with you to your house. They aren't safe here."

"I will, but you're not safe there as well, what are you going to do, what's you plan?" The other man said quite angrily. But all he wanted was protection for Romulus.

"I can do it. I love you, don't worry about me." Romulus hung up and frowned at the stone. This. This could end the world. Throw it into eternal damnation. What was he going to do. Sadly he was just going to watch and protect everyone. That's all he really could do in fact, all of his ancient weapons for fighting other demons was at his house. He was scared- heck he was terrified. He could barely move and his heart beated fast. For some reason he worried about those young hunters. They had only just begun their lives and he was worried. He hated that. He despised hunters. His friend was almost burned at the stake thousands of years ago and once he was cornered and beaten. Alderich was almost killed when he was younger, but Romulus stopped it and saved him. They did horrible things to him and his friends and he'd never forgive them. Not one bit. Too bad Romulus was soft for children. His heart ached for that young girl who was with the vampire and her older brother. Also for the young, young boy that was with the Scandinavian hunting group. He was only 12 and he would experience this traumatic event.

Two consecutive bangs sounded through Europe and the crack was almost opened. Any second. Any minute. They would be pouring out into the sky. Ready to cause havoc and chaos. Romulus wouldn't stand down though. He would stand there and try to confront them. He looked back to see his coworkers, their faces the same. One last bang.

It was time.

The stone cracked open and sent out a deafening ringing sound. Everyone covered their ears and some screamed. People in nearby towns were confused and everyone in the world was like that as well.

Millions upon millions of demons and cloudy shadows spewed out from the stone and into the atmosphere. Some were screaming in agony or were saying things in native tongues. One demon passed through Romulus and he gasped for air, the demon whispered something and he shuddered. The demon went off. All of the demons flew off into different places and crowded the sky. It looked like a thunder storm was about to happen but really it was just demons littering the sky. Everyone looked up at the now developing 'thunderstorm'. The war. It's here.

 **(( i hope you all enjoyed it! Next will be number 5, personally i cant wait. Now that hell has been unleashed it will be time for drama and possible gore. Ill keep putting triggerwarnings at the top to warn you guys! I hope i did well please leave a review if you can ))**

 **(( lmao with each chapter we're one step closer to character deaths ))**


End file.
